An Angel In My Heart
by browneyesbeauty
Summary: Kim is an angel that has been waiting for her first mission. When the time finally arrives, her mission is to make Jack Brewer smile & help him w/ anything that he needs. By his picture that Grace gave her, she thought that he was nice. But when she meets him and finds out that he's a total jerk. Will she be able to finish her mission OR quit without even fighting back?


**A/N: Hey guys, I'm reposting this story because I didn't like the first one that I did. I just felt that I just rushed the other one. Well, I hope you like it! Enjoy and Review! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin it or the theme of Angel in My Heart by Jump 5**

**AT ANGELS HEADQUATERS **

**Kim's POV**

I was waiting patiently for Grace with the file. I was so excited and eager. Who could she or he be like? What do they look like? So many questions ran through my head. Then I heard, "Kim, I have your first mission for you." said Grace as she walked in the room

"Really?" I said, getting off my chair

She nodded in agreement, walked over to a table and I followed. "Oh, here is a picture of him" said Grace while she handed me a picture of the guy.

I looked at him. He had long shaggy brown hair, toned skin, two moles on each side of his cheeks and brown eyes. No, his eyes were deeper shade of brown like chocolate. I was lost in thought that I couldn't hear Grace calling me.

"Earth to Kim? Earth to Kim?" she said

"Huh? What?" I said

"Don't tell me that you're already falling for him?" she asked

"What? No!" I said as I gave her back the picture

"Well, His name is Jack Anderson. He's seventeen year old and goes to Seaford High. Friends are Jerry, Milton and Eddie. He's an expert in karate. Goes to karate at the Bobby Wasabi dojo." said Grace when reading through his files

"So, what's my mission then?" I asked impatiently

"I'm getting to that! Geez, woman! Be patient!" Grace said angrily

I just ignored her. "So, your mission is help to Jack smile and" she said

"Help him smile? How do I help him smile?" I asked

"I don't know; help him with anything that he needs. Maybe, that will probably make him smile. Be creative! If you do that then, you can come back to ANGELS" said Grace

"But, I'm not a nanny, I'm an angel" I said

"Do you want me call the Big Boss, Kim?" asked Grace

"No, please! Not the Big Boss! Okay, I'm going!" I said walking over to the portal, looked at it, thought it looked like the sea.

"By, looking at his picture that Grace gave me; I hope he's nice" was last thought I had before jumping in the portal

**Jack's POV**

I got home from school. "Mom, dad, I'm home!" I said

That's what thought, they aren't here again. I just wish they could spend time me instead going to business trips all the time. It's just lonely to be here in a large empty house when no one is here. It would nice to have company around here once and a while. I went upstairs to my bedroom. I put stuff away and change into a new pair of clothes. Then, I went to my comfy bed and just lay there. I was about to drift to sleep, when suddenly my ceiling started to glow. I saw a pair of legs; I started to panic, I tried to leave my spot but I was too late. The figure had crushed me in the process when it landed on me.

"Umm, can you get off me please? I can't breathe" I said

"OMG! I'm so sorry" she said as she got off me

I sat up from my bed and saw she had honey blonde hair and brown eyes. I think she was my age by the looks of it. But what shocked me the most was that this girl had wings. But, there was an awkward silence between us. So, I broke the ice.

"Who are you?" I asked in confused

"I'm your Guardian Angel! I'm here to help you" she said

"Help me with what?" I asked

"Anything you want" she said

"This can't be happening! I'm dreaming right? Angels aren't real, right?" I thought

"You can't be real!" I said in disbelief

"I have wings and I fell off your ceiling, what else do you need proof to believe that I'm real?" she asked

I was speechless, she was right. I was about to protest when she spoke.

"To know if I'm real or not, I'll let you touch my wings. Then, you'll believe me that I'm real" she said

I was auguring with myself whether I should go or not. But, I just simply nodded and walked over to her. She turned around and spread her wings.

"You have to be gentle. But, if you pluck a feather out! Or I will seriously hurt you!" she said threateningly

I just simply nodded again and reached out to touch her wings. Her wing's felt really soft and fluffy like a pillow.

"Hehe, that tickles!" she said giggling

After I touch her wings, I finally believed her. "Wow, there actually angels in this world. Who could have known?" I thought

"Okay, I believe you. But what are you doing down here? Shouldn't you be up there helping the "guy"?" I asked

"I was sent on a mission to help a person that they chose to make their life better" she said

"What's make you think that my life isn't normal and that I need help" I said bitterly

There was another awkward silence. But this time it was her that broke the ice.

"By the way, my name is Kim" she said

"Whatever" I said rudely

She just ignored me and spoke up again.

"Okay, let's get started! There are rules you have to follow" she said

"Whatever" I said

"So, there are only two rules you have to follow. The first rule is really meant for you. So it here is, I can't make someone fall in love with you" she said

What I wanted to say was "I don't think that would be necessary" but what had come out was "Whatever".

Instead of ignoring me, she shot a me death glare at me. But, she continue tell me the rules.

"The second rule is really meant for the both of us. So, under any circumstances you cannot fall in love with me. & vice versa" she said in a serious tone

"Like I would fall in love with you" I thought

"Whatever" I said in an enthusiastic tone

"Can you stop saying whatever! Cause it's starting to piss me off!" she yelled at me

"Whatever" I said again

"Okay, that is it!" she screamed and charged at me

**Kim's POV**

"Okay, that is it!" I screamed and charged at him

I totally forgot that he was an expert karate. When got near him, I lunge a punch but he quickly caught my arm and flipped me over. When I hit the ground, I groaned in pain. In background I could hear him snickering before I heard the door close shut.

This guy is such a jerk. Why did I get stuck with him? I hate him! I totally blame Grace for this.

**Will Kim be able stick to her mission? OR Will she quit without even fighting back?**

**A/N: Yay, I'm done writing this chapter! Like it? Hate It? Let me know your thoughts, in the review section. **


End file.
